


The Boss's Sister

by Mayamelissa



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Tags to be added, oblivious British men, the Boss is very protective of his little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: Gillian Malcolm is the sister of the Boss of the Third Street Saints. He tries to keep her out of the Saint's business but now the the Earth's blown up, he has no choice.





	1. Chapter 1

“We have your sister, why do we need Miller?!” 

Gillian looked up from the components she was soldering as her brother and Kinzie’s voices once again echoed through the ship. It sounded like they had returned back to that particular argument, with her brother being pro-Miller in terms of team additions and Kinzie being the voice of anti-British hacker joining.

Kensington and Miller still harbored a profuse and unrelenting hatred for each other. Her brother’s request that Kinzie put priority on finding Miller to assist her in their efforts to free everyone was not sitting well with the former FBI agent. Kinzie was convinced or at least emphatic that Gillian would be perfect enough help. Gillian, herself, was even willing to help.

But Malcolm wasn’t letting her near the simulation nor was he comfortable about her decrypting Zin data. It was like he was afraid if she touched anything that had to do with the simulation, Gillian would be taken away. She counted herself lucky he wasn’t trying to stop her from her working on things around the ship. Course with everything going on and the fact that she’d managed to repair and fly an alien shuttle off the planet before it exploded, he wasn’t so quick to put her in a corner safely out of the way for her own good.

So thank you Zinyak for that she supposed.

She admitted she was rather curious about Matt Miller since they had never met in person. Kinzie was obviously biased and had painted him as many things. None of them positive.

From her brother’s tales the man hadn’t been painted as poorly but they retained similar strokes.

And as for her own personal interactions…

Well he probably wouldn’t even know who she actually was or perhaps didn’t care. But in the online gaming world, the pair of them had more than once fought in the same arena and fantasy setting. Kinzie had been the one to point out that his handle, R4gn0r0k, had been found in the same place as Gillian’s and that Gillian had been in several Nyte Blayde related discussions with Miller in several forums.

As well as Matt having more than once being the first to comment when Gillian had posted a couple of her Nyte Blayde fan fictions. A very enthusiastic commenter. Gilly was glad the heat from the torch she was using could be blamed in case anyone suddenly saw her cheeks flare up in a blush.

The conflicting interactions she’d had with Matt Miller and those of her friends just made her curiouser and curiouser about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian's first in person conversation with Matt Miller goes pretty well.  
> And no that isn't sarcastic! Shout out to @thatcockybritishhacker over at tumblr for RPing the scene that inspired that last part of the chapter!

Between finding CID a proper body, fixing the power armor she found in the ship’s cargo bay, taking stock of the supplies in the kitchen and storage, etc Gillian had been very busy. So busy she had been forced to take a nap before her brother launched the rescue attempt on Matt’s simulation.

The disappointment at seeing or assisting in the recovery of Matt’s mind was only slightly made worse when she woke up hearing her brother’s rather lackluster description of what went on.

“So when are we heading to rescue him?” Gillian asked. “We shouldn’t be just sitting around here!”

“ _We_ aren’t going to rescue him, I am,” Malcolm corrected her. “And relax! The guy’s an MI6 agent! He can take care of himself!”

“You needed help getting out and you’re Commander in Chief,” Keith David reminded him as he played a card. Malcolm looked at the Vice President.

“That’s a really good point,” he agreed. “Why didn’t we think of this earlier?”

Gillian had a very good idea why but she wasn’t going to say it. Instead Kinzie did. She stared at her companions as they shot her looks of disbelief.

“Come on, can’t I get a little payback? He got a little lost! Big deal!”

“Or he got a little dead!” Gillian declared.

Kinzie shook her head in dismissal. “Oh he’s fine! He’s probably having the time of his life exploring Zinyak’s ship!”

Gillian shot Kinzie a glare before heading to the cargo bay. She had a mech suit to run final diagnostics on before they headed in on the rescue mission. Her brother as predicted was absolutely besotted by the power armor which he kept misidentifying as a robot.

She was fine with letting it go but Kinzie was not. They kept arguing about the mech suit’s title even after he’d hopped off the ship in it.

“So what kind of guns I got on this baby?” he asked.

“You’ve got a very limited amount of missiles and bullets,” Gillian explained. “I would suggest you holding off on using them unless absolutely necessary.”

“Define necessary?”

“Don’t use the missiles on anything that isn’t as big as you are. You can use a shoulder bash on doors since hacking isn’t an option while you’re piloting the Mech Suit.”

“Power Armor.”

“Robot!”

Gillian rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just be careful.”

Although not exactly careful, he did come back in one piece with a very goo covered Matt Miller. She took over control of the second gun turret as Keith David helped Matt get to the decontamination shower.

Soon they were safely away from their pursuers and could breath safely.

Gillian made a mug of tea for their new addition, hoping it might help him if he was feeling less than stiff upper lip. Apparently they definitely wouldn't be wanting food since she’d discovered what appeared to be a Star Trek style food replicator connected to the galley. It had been easy enough to figure out how it worked and to use. She admired this about the Zin: they had some good technology.

She found Matt upstairs in the simulation chair area, looking over the screens. He was rather attractive and she liked his black hair. He’d somehow managed to find a scarf to accessorize his suit and it worked. Now if she could get past this feeling of nervousness in her belly. She placed the mug down in front of him. “I didn’t know how how you took it but I figured a nice bit of tea might help you if you were feeling queasy still,” she explained as he looked from the mug to her. Gillian gave him her best smile.

“Usually with one and a half sugars and some milk,” he informed her. He still took the mug and sipped from it. His eyebrows rose and he smacked his lips together. “But this will do. I don’t know you do I?”

“No, we’ve never met,” she acknowledged. A truth, but not a whole one. “But you know my brother. Big guy, came to your rescue in the mech suit.”

“Robot!” they heard the Boss shout from somewhere in the bowels of the ship while Kinzie shouted, “Power Armor.”

Matt temporarily choked on his tea as her admittance caused his brain to temporarily blow a fuse. “You’re the President’s-?”

“Sister, yes. Nice to meet you!”

Matt visibly was off kilter at this news as he had no idea the President had any living family. He took her offered hand and shook it. “I’d started to think that man was grown from some kind of scientific facility to unleash havoc on the world,” he declared with a slight note of wonder.

Gillian gave a laugh. “It’s not that uncommon a theory,” she agreed. “And he doesn’t exactly let people know about me. He’s kind of over protective.”

“I’m perfectly normal protective,” Malcolm called out. “And you’d better be wearing shoes!”

Gillian rolled her eyes with a head shake. Matt glanced down and noticed she was indeed barefooted. The young woman before him put her finger over her lips in a hushing move pausing a few moments before beginning their conversation again. Green eyes the color of fresh clover looked him over. “So you’re the one who remotely crashed my brother’s helicopter and then turned him into a toilet in your cyber world?”

“Ah yes! Those were the good old days,” Matt chuckled before giving her a smirk. It made her stomach flutter. “That toilet thing was the best though. No wait! The sex doll suited him more.”

“You consider those the good old days?” she questioned, tilting her head to the side. “That’s… rather morbid. And sad.”

“Well I didn’t really get to do anything exciting,” Matt said with a touch of disappointment, “But back then I was able to do something fun! Sure I suppose some might consider it morbid but I enjoyed myself!” He chuckled. “The Saints provided me with activities more challenging than simple money laundering and hacking things for the Syndicate. Which I obviously didn’t do well enough since I never stumbled onto any record of the Boss having a sister.”

“Let’s just say I prefer to protect and defend my assets and identity more than I go on an offensive,” Gillian said. “But I was actually referring to your feelings of the events of Steelport to being the good old days rather than good times. You call things like that the good old days and it implies that you have nothing to look forward to. All you’d like to do is go back to that specific point in time and not change anything. Sounds like all you can do is stare back at the past with nostalgia glasses on.”

“The Earth has been destroyed and there’s a very high chance we’re going to be killed by aliens. That’s called common sense.”

“True but that doesn’t mean you have to be pessimistic about it,” Gillian informed him with another smile.

“I can definitely see how the two of you are related now,” Matt grumbled. “You possess that same irritating cheerful quality in the face of overwhelming odds. Thank you for the tea.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kinzie cleared her throat and held up a tablet. “Gill? Got something for you,” she said, sending a slight glare at Matt. Matt returned the look as Gillian went over to the red head. She accepted the tablet as Kinzie explained, “You were right on target with what they looked like.”

“Yes, but unfortunately Malcolm won’t let me help sort through the code so you two will have your hands full. At least I can have something enjoyable to read. Play nice with him, Kinzie?”

Kinzie waved her off with a “yeah yeah” as Gillian turned to Matt. “It was nice talking to you. If you want more tea, I’ll brew you some. Next time it’ll even come with one and a half sugars and some milk.” She walked off and Matt called, “Our hate for each other is quite mutual, I assure you!”

He turned to look at Kinzie. “What did you give her?” he demanded. Kinzie lips drew up in a self satisfied smirk. “Something that you’d kill to get your hands on but I’ve locked the data down so you can’t touch it.”

“It’s probably something stupid anyhow,” he dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers: It wasn't stupid. Matt would have killed to have his hands on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big shout out to thatcockybritishhacker over at tumblr for RPing Matt with me. I keep trying to get into that beautiful bastard's head but it gets so hard! Thank goodness for friends, right?

No body means not dead.

That had been a mantra of Gillian’s since she was a kid. Some people called it childish but it helped her sleep at night. But at some point over the years, after combing endlessly through any left over information the Syndicate had on that incident over 7 years ago, she’d had to finally accept that maybe Johnny gat was gone.

She hadn’t liked it and it always left a bad taste in her mouth but ultimately she had been forced to accept it.

After “accepting it”, she then proceeded not to talk about Johnny ever. She would avoid the topic like a plague because… well, the hurt was too much. But for everyone the death had hit, the hardest one hit had been Malcolm.

Yes it was true that once they had become financially well off, Malcolm had tended to indulge in his vices happily. But after Johnny died, it had increased. A lot. True, one he’d become President it had mellowed some. 

Still, her brother had never and could never accept Johnny’s death.

So it did not surprise her that Matt, Kinzie, and Keith would be less than a little understanding. After all, they had never met Johnny. They also hadn’t been privy to just how deep Johnny had meant to Malcolm.

Gillian sighed at the weight of her thoughts while she removed a plate of food from the replicator. Meatloaf with brown gravy  _ and _ ketchup as he had been so happy to ask for, paired with a hearty scoop of mashed potatoes and a vegetable medley of carrots, green beans, and corn. It looked perfect and she hoped it tasted as good as it looked. A tall glass of chilled purified water was set on the tray besides Matt’s meal and she carefully picked it up.

She made her way up to the simulation room; the doors opening up for her to walk through.

Matt looked up in the direction of the sound, a slight smile ghosting his pale face. “Welcome back,” he greeted. He glanced at the tray curiously. “That was quick!” 

Gillian hoped that was a touch of impressed in his voice and she wasn’t just imagining it.

“Making custom meals is pretty easy when you manage to have a working food replicator straight out of Star Trek,” she explained, moving the tray onto the crate the others had been using to play cards on earlier. “There you are: one meatloaf plate as requested.” She gave a playful little curtsy complete with a dip of her head.

Matt gave her a smile and thanks. He took a sip of his water, pleased at how it tasted and then started taking small bites from his plate. It was very good. Better than he’d expected. Perhaps due to the fact it wasn’t cooked by him or the Zin technology just made it better? He wasn’t quite sure.

“Are you eating?” he questioned and she shook her head.

“I’ll start cooking everyone’s dinner soon but I figured since you hadn’t eaten before the invasion, you probably needed food more than they did.”

Well he had had something: that alien nutrient goo pumped into the pods. But that stuff was noxious and she’d prefer not to think about it. She’d been lucky not to have been captured by the Zin like the others if what the gang had said was true. Gillian suppressed a shudder as she watched Matt eat his food. The cyber goth nodded. “Well,” he took another drink of water, “thank you for your concern over my well being.” His hand may have been covering his mouth as he spoke but Gillian could see the corners of his lips rising. That was definite smileage.

Feeling a blush trying to hit her cheeks, Gillian walked over to the computer station. She hoped the led light from the screen could hide any pink he might see - if he noticed it at all.  

“You know what I don’t get?” she asked staring at the computer screen as Matt ate his dinner. “Why Zinyak decided to even do all this? Not just the invasion itself but to use Steelport, a town my brother knows inside and out as much as Stilwater for his virtual prison?”

“Where else better to try and make him feel helpless than somewhere he knows by heart,” Matt said after chewing his mouthful and swallowing.

“True but if you put my brother in any kind of situation he’s familiar with in even the slightest way, you give him an edge,” Gillian commented. Her eyes tracked the patterns of the data on the screen, watching the code stream in front of her. “Like how when he woke up from his coma, 3 new gangs had taken up residence in Stilwater. Different colors, different heads, but they sported enough similarities to the outlay of the VKs, Rollerz, and Carnales that he knew just where to hit them hardest.

Then Ultor came in trying to lay claim on everything the gangs were put out with only the Saints around and well, that didn’t work. Then we had the incident with your former affiliates which-”

Gillian cleared her throat sheepishly. “Anyhow it all ended the same way as it did in Stilwater but with the Saints in an even bigger position of power than before thanks to Monica Hughes’ bad choice in decision making. Her S.T.A.G. initiative may have come at the Saints harder than Ultor could have but it was still just that: another Ultor. At least Ultor was able to bounce back after we defeated the Syndicate, unlike STAG which ended up being a blight Monica Hughes was never able to really recover from.”

“I do see the obvious similarities between those events now that you mention it,” Matt agreed. “But still, going back to the original point: How are you confused about Zinyak?”

“I’m confused why if he’s so intelligent did he not think this through? Anyone worth his salt would have looked at the history of the Saints, analyzed everything they’ve done, and come to the conclusion that maybe you shouldn’t poke this animal with a stick! He may have better toys than we do or rather did but so did everyone else that tried to block Malcolm’s path. And this is going to end the same way as all those other times. Except this time my brother’s going to end up on Zinyak’s throne after he’s ripped off his head and dumped his cigar ashes down his throat.”

“You obviously have a lot of faith in your brother,” Matt said. His tone was soft and it sounded like quiet admiration. “It’s very rare to see someone believe in another person that much. Although being his sister probably helps.”

“It isn’t just my brother I have faith in,” Gillian stated. Matt blinked, his blue eye taking on a quizzical shine. “I have faith in a lot people. That includes you by the way, so don’t let me down.”

Matt stared at her, his blue eyes going a little sad. “You’ll just end up being disappointed,” he sighed in a self deprecating way. “I happen to be a very disappointing person.”

Her smile faltered as Gillian looked at him. The fact he believed that made her sad. Looks like she just had to remind him of everything he’d accomplished until now! She was good at doing  that. She walked over to him and took hold of his lower arms. He looks at her, probably in shock she’s touching him. 

“Listen, Matt. You survived for the last 20 odd years on a planet where everything is designed to kill you, managed to break into the FBI’s database, led a gang of hackers into being a near indomitable group. Partnered up with a very well off criminal organization. You managed to bankrupt more than your fair shares of powerful rivals, created your own usernet. Were able to live after going head to head with my brother! You turned your life around, joined MI6, became one of their most venerated agents and helped save the world!”

Green eyes locked with blue ones as she adamantly listed everything off. 

“And now you’re standing here on a ship in outer space helping to stop an alien overlord and his vast army while doing it in the best way you know how. Tell me, Mister Miller, at what point do you think you’ve disappointed me?”

“You’re placing far too much faith in me,” he decried, moving away. “Thank you for the epic vote of confidence but the odds of us dying are higher than our success.”

Gillian rolled her eyes. “Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!” She was definitely going to have to prod him with extra TLC until the self proclaimed cyber god showed his face. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped towards him once again. This time she placed her hands on his shoulders. “If Nyte Blayde didn’t give up when things got to their lowest point, than neither should you,” she urged. She gave his shoulders a soft squeeze of encouragement, finding it more than a little thrilling at how his body felt underneath her hands.  _ No! Bad Gilly. Focus on helping Matt. _ “You’re his biggest fan, right?”

“As sad as that fact is, yes,” Miller acquiesced. “However I am not Nyte Blayde. I love the show and I would kill to be him. I’m not- I’m not giving up. I’m just being painfully honest.”

He looked at her with those blue eyes of his and Gillian had a very big urge to kiss him right then and there. Oh her feelings for him were bad. She pulled her hands away, walking over to collect his dinner tray. She stopped at the automatic doors. “You’re better than you think you are,” she stated, not looking at him and then leaving the room.


End file.
